Pretty Dirty Secrets
Episodes of the webseries entitled Pretty Dirty Secrets aired every Tuesday night on the ABC Family Pretty Little Liars website during the hiatus between "The Lady Killer" and "This Is A Dark Ride" in Season 3. There are 8 webisodes in total. The webisodes featured a new character named Shana, new mysteries, and more secrets. The series tied back into the main storyline of "This is A Dark Ride." The webisodes are short for a webshow, lasting only a few minutes a piece. When put together the episodes last up to about 15 minutes long. The series also gave some hidden clues to upcoming storylines in Season 3B. Lastly, it also never mentions Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily or gives them appearances at all. Cast *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring (5/8) *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis (2/8) *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake (2/8) *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn (2/8) *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman (2/8) *Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds (2/8) Webisodes Clues *'Jason, CeCe, and Alison -' In Episode 2, CeCe attempts to make nice with Jason (Drew Van Acker), who she used to date. When she gets pushed back, she mocks his former drinking problem, and he tells her, “You and Alison (Sasha Pieterse) deserve each other.” Why would he talk about his dead sister in the present tense? *'Shana’s not on the “A” team -' Shana (Aeriel Miranda) may have made a lot of mysterious calls from her post at the Halloween shop, but after she left one day, “A” snuck in and stole the security camera footage. Clearly, Shana wasn’t in on the plan. All the calls Shana has been making are with Jenna. Jenna and Shana had a secret friendship together. *'The Vivian Darkbloom/Red Coat connection - ''A' came in the shop at night, and deleted a clip with Red Coat or Vivian Darkbloom on. It's Red Coat, and not Vivian, or else 'A' wouldn't had deleted the clip. *'A'’s Halloween plans -''' Not only will “A” be on the Halloween ghost train, but it looks like he or she might kill someone on it. Later, on the Ghost Train, 'A' or The Queen Of Hearts killed Garrett. *'Shana knows Paige -' After seeing her missed calls, we notice that Shana and Paige (Lindsey Shaw) are in touch. *'Lucas is working with the baby monsters -' Whoever is still wearing those hideous baby monster costumes is also trading information with Lucas. Is it the “A” team, or another, more sinister group? We later find out that Mona was blackmailing him. *'Noel has “bigger plans” - '''When Shana asks Noel (Brant Daugherty) about his Halloween plans, he says that he won’t be doing his annual Kahn house party this year because he has “bigger plans.” Do those plans include torturing the Liars on the ghost train? *'Shana has an Alison connection - 'We learn early on that Shana has a connection to Alison. As fans will recall, Alison had luggage tags from “Hilton Head” in South Carolina in a flashback in Season 1, Episode 12: “Salt Meets Wound.” Shana grew up in South Carolina. *'Someone is calling Garrett’s mom - 'And they’re leaving creepy, breathy messages. *'Garrett wants to talk to Jenna - 'He may have just been exonerated for two murders, but Garrett still has his schoolboy crush to deal with. He’s looking for her, and we have a feeling he’ll find her in the Halloween episode. *'A has an obsession 'with blondes '- 'A' admires a blonde wig that resembles Alison's hair then stops the video to admire CeCe; possibly because she looks like Alison or A is somebody who knows CeCe. It could have possibly been Jason since Red Coat may be wearing a blonde wig. Video Gallery PRD001.jpg PRD002.jpg PRD003.jpg PRD004.jpg PRD005.jpg PRD006.jpg PRD007.jpg PRD008.jpg PRD009.jpg PRD010.jpg PRD011.jpg PRD012.jpg PRD013.jpg PRD014.jpg PRD015.jpg PRD016.jpg Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Special Episodes Category:Webisodes ! Category:ABC Family Category:3A